films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Go, Diego, Go!
Go, Diego, Go! is an American animated educational interactive children's television program that originally aired on the Nickelodeon children's cable network in the United States and produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studio . Created and executive produced by Chris Gifford and Valerie Walsh, the series is a spin-off of Dora the Explorer and follows Dora's cousin Diego, an 8-year-old Latino boy whose adventures frequently involve rescuing animals and protecting their environment."Go Diego Go! - Nick Jr.". Nick Jr.Jeanne Spreier (September 5, 2005). "Dora's cousin, Diego, takes stage on Tuesday". Knight Ridder. The series, which aired for five seasons, consisting of 75 episodes, premiered at 8:00p.m. on September 6, 2005 and concluded on September 16, 2011."Go, Diego, Go! Episodes". TV Guide. During the series' lifespan, the program also aired on the CBS broadcast network as part of its Saturday morning Nick Jr. children's programming block in 2006."CBS, DIC team on Sat. morning block". The Hollywood Reporter. January 19, 2006."Nick Jr on CBS". Nick Jr. The series received favorable reviews from critics and garnered particular acclaim for its portrayal of a bilingual Latino lead character, earning a total of four NAACP Image Award nominations for "Outstanding Children's Program" from 2008–2012,"List of NAACP Image Awards Winners". NAACP. February 14, 2008.N'neka Hite (January 7, 2009). "'Bees' flies high at Image Awards". Variety. "Nominees for 41st NAACP Image Awards Announced". NAACP. January 6, 2010. "'The Help' Tops NAACP Image Award Nominations". Reuters. January 19, 2012. as well as earning Imagen Award and Young Artist Award nominations for Jake T. Austin for his role as the voice of Diego. Setting The show features an 8-year-old Latino boy named Diego (voiced by Jake T. Austin, seasons 1–3;"Meet the Voice of Diego". Nick Jr. Matt Hunter, season 4;Jonathan Muñoz (August 13, 2013). "Matt Hunter, the 'Latino Justin Bieber,' Looks For Mainstream Success In U.S.". The Huffington Post. Brandon Zambrano, season 5"Go, Diego, Go! Cast and Details". TV Guide.) who rescues animals around the world. His cousin is Dora (Anna Blaney) from Dora the Explorer, as revealed in multiple shows, usually without Boots by her side. Diego was first introduced in an episode of Dora the Explorer entitled "Meet Diego!" (originally voiced by brothers Andres and Felipe Dieppa). Diego has a jaguar companion named Baby Jaguar (voiced by Thomas Sharkey) who assists him in rescuing the animals. Baby Jaguar also appears in Dora the Explorer but inconsistently; on Go, Diego, Go! he takes a more active role, which includes being able to speak. Diego is Dora's older cousin; Dora appears sporadically in the series, usually without Boots. Diego's older sister, Alicia (voiced by Constanza Sperakis; Serena Kerrigan; Gabrielle Aisenberg), is a computer whiz and also bilingual; she directs the animal rescue calls that come into the center. She also assists Diego in helping the animals they love. Alicia is responsible and kind-hearted and always kind to her little brother. Diego's parents are described as animal scientists; they appear in several episodes, but their names are never given. There is also one other older sister, Daisy (which makes Alicia a middle child), who only appears in "The Bobo's Mother's Day!" with Diego stating that she is home from college. Daisy celebrated her 15th birthday in "Dora the Explorer" Season 4, Episode 2 "Daisy, La Quinceañera," which aired on Oct. 1, 2004. Diego states that Daisy is home from college in "Go, Diego, Go!" Season 3, Episode 4 "The Bobo's Mother's Day," which aired on May 9, 2008. That would make Daisy 18. Daisy appears in three "Dora the Explorer" episodes: "Daisy, La Quinceanera," "Dora Saves the Game," and as a cameo in "Dora's Pirate Adventure." This makes Diego the youngest child and the only son to his parents. In most episodes, Diego hears an animal's moan for help at his rainforest Animal Rescue Center. With help from his friends, gadgets, and viewers at home, he sets out to rescue the animal (To save and help the animal). Other characters include Click (voiced by Rosie Perez), a camera that locates the animal calling for help; Rescue Pack (voiced by Keeler Sandhaus), a messenger bag Diego wears that can transform into any object; and two troublesome spider monkeys named the Bobo Brothers (voiced by Jose Zelaya), who can be stopped by shouting "Freeze, Bobos!" and Diego often encourages viewers to help him stop them by shouting it. While they might be compared to Swiper from Dora, they don't cause trouble for Diego on purpose and apologize after doing so. There are a few recurring animal friends that are normally rescued by Diego in their first appearance but appear later to return the favor and help Diego out. The most common of these is Linda the Llama (voiced by Laura Abreu), who has appeared prominently in four episodes and made a cameo appearance in "Three Little Condors." Just like Dora the Explorer, the show teaches preschool-age children the Spanish language. However, the show takes a lesser approach to this and focuses more on the teaching of various animals. Diego is featured in a one-hour episode titled "The Great Dinosaur Rescue" where he, Alicia, Dora, and Baby Jaguar go back in time to save a dinosaur; Nick Jr. has yet to show this episode. However, it was featured on Nick Jr. Australia in August 2007 and has had several re-runs as half-hour segments. Two additional one-hour episodes are in production. Diego also will be starring in a live show called "The Great Jaguar Rescue" where he must save Baby Jaguar. This is also the premise of an episode of the show that aired on January 15, 2007, and was released on DVD on January 16, 2007. The live version of Go, Diego, Go premiered in January 2007 starring Richard J. Portela in the role of Diego. Kelly Ripa, and her son, Michael Consuelos both guest star as Mommy Maned Wolf and her Pup. In each episode of Go, Diego, Go! there are several songs and uses of Spanish vocabulary. Whenever a carnivorous predator (anacondas) is featured on the show, its diet is not mentioned, unlike when herbivores are shown (such as marmosets). Notable exceptions to this is when an octopus helping Diego is explicitly shown and discussed eating live crabs (the crabs, however, are not anthropomorphised in the same way that other creatures typically are in the series), when a baby river dolphin who had tickled Diego in "Diego Saves Baby River Dolphin" eats the crabs heading toward a waterfall, Sea Turtle Tuga eats jellyfish and Jorge the Little Hawk eats grasshoppers. Whenever a featured animal is threatened by a predator, the prey is described as being "afraid" of the predator. References Category:Television series Category:2005 television series debuts Category:2011 television series endings Category:2000s television series Category:2010s television series Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki